


A tale of two spiders

by Shoesbeforesocks



Series: Tales of two spiders [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Civil War AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, avengers fluff, i have no idea how tag things lets hope im better a summarys, peter and oc are like siblings pls dont ship, tony now has two genuis children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoesbeforesocks/pseuds/Shoesbeforesocks
Summary: Peter parker and Alex crua have been best friends since as long as they can remember. After being bitten by two radioactive spiders they turn to fighting crimes on the streets of new York together as Spiderman and Arachne.Their lives are going great until a certain billionaire playboy shows up asking them to go to Germany and fight the avengers?!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker and OC
Series: Tales of two spiders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869325
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction to characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few old readers may notice that I went back and edited the next few chapter, I tend to do this wonderful thing called "not proof reading". If you spot any mistakes feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.

Before we get into this fic I’m going to give yis a bit of background on the universe and the characters within it.  
Our main two characters are Peter parker and Alex crua ((Alexandra Crua)), they are both the same age.

When they were 14 they were both bitten by two different radioactive spider while at a field trip to Oscorp . Peter’s spider granted him the traditional spiderman abilities, While Alex’s granted her two extra abilities, invisibility and electric shock ((think Miles Morales)) however her super strength is substantially less than Peters, as is the speed of her healing abilities.

Peter parents died in a plane crash when he was young Alex’s mother ((single mother)) died in the same crash as their parents worked together and were good friends ((they were flying back from a work meeting thingy in a different country)) . Peter lives with his aunt May and saw his uncle Ben get shot in front of him ((basically the normal Peter Parker)).

Alex lived with her grandpa who was her only surviving family member until he died from brain cancer when she was 10. She has lived with another family friend that she calls Cass, ever since but spends most of her time at aunt Mays with Peter. 

They live in the same apartment building ,Cass was a mutual friend of their parents so her and aunt May are close .

Peter’s hero alias is Spiderman and Alex’s is Arachne. They fight crime together as a team.

Peters genius lies in coding and chemistry while Alex’s would be in mechanics and physics, together they designed and built the web shooters and web fluid. They are both very smart in other fields and are top of their classes.

This fic is going to start off at the start of civil war and as it goes on it will probs not be end game complaint, I can’t go through that again ((and I also wanna write some irondad XD)) I will probably make a few books or works ((whatever their called)) and each will be set at a different time and some may not be complaint with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! , I hope you will all enjoy getting to know these character with me and feel free to leave prompts down in the comments for me to do one shots or longer stories on, I'd really apricate that!


	2. The fancy dancy car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Alex spot a fancy looking car outside the apartment building, who could it possibly belong to ;) ;)

“Holy crap!”, Peter turned around to Alex “what?”. She pointed to a flashy car parked outside their apartment building, Peter let out a low whistle “wonder who owns it”. “betcha I could get into it” Alex said while pressing her face against the tinted windows of the car. Peter grabbed her arm, pulling her into the building “you are not stealing some random persons car”. She laughed as she followed him up the stairs towards his apartment.  
They came into aunt mays apartment still giggling when they stopped suddenly “um may are you aware Tony Stark is sitting on your couch?” Peter asked while putting his keys down on the table. May laughed Tony turned towards them “ah you two must be Peter and Alex, You have been getting my emails right?” Tony winked very obviously at them.  
They looked at each other peter spoke, “ye..yeh about the um..the”. “You never told me or Cass about the grant” May cut in. Alex spoke up “yeh about the grants”. “yes exactly the September foundation, I approved!” Tony took a sip of tea “So now we’re in business!”.  
Peter perked up “so this grant..its got money involved?...ow!”. Alex stomped on his foot glaring at him. “yeh, yeh its pretty well funded” Tony turned to May “can I’ve a few minutes with them?”. May nodded “Yes of course!, Peter why don’t you take Mr. stark to your room and you three can talk!”

Alex sat cross legged on Peters desk chair as she watched Tony walk about the room. “look Mr. stark..tony..sir.. we definitely didn’t apply for any grant” Peter said as he also watched Tony. Tony held up a finger “nah ah me first” ,He held up his phone and a projection popped up above it, Alex leaned around to get a better look “that’s you two right?”, The video was of the two in their disguises, They were stopping a car from being robbed, The video showed Peter swinging and distracting the robber and Alex appearing behind him, seemingly out of thin air and webbing the robber up.  
“um no..no that not us..no” Peter mumbled. “Mhm sure, wow look at you two go!” Tony pulled up more projections “Nice catch, 3000 pounds going at least 40 miles an hour, that’s not an easy task”.  
“that’s all on YouTube though right?.. that’s where you got those videos?..cus those are all edited like on the computer, yeh that’s not really us its um…what do you call it” he turned round to Alex with pleading eyes. “CGI” She piped up “yeh we um use CGI to edit the videos?”  
They both rambled on. “Yeh..yeh.you mean like those UFO videos” Tony walked round the room and poked the ceiling panel only for Peters suit to fall down. “What have we here?”. Peter launched forward grabbing the suit while Alex just hid her face in her hands, shaking her head.  
“So..” Tony turned to the both of them “You’re the Spiderlings, the Spider Duo....the Crime Fighting Spiders?”  
“Spiderman” “Arachne” They both said in unison looking at the ground. “Who else knows?.. Anybody?” Tony held up Peter's suit. They both shook their heads “nobody”.  
“You know what I think is awesome” ,Tony held up a web cartridge “This webbing, The textile strength is off the charts, Who came up with that?”, He threw it to Alex. “Peter did” she answered catching it. Tony nodded holding up the web shooters, “These are cool, your design?” He pointed to Alex, She nodded again. “Woaaahhh woooaaarrghhh, Can you even see in these”, He held up Peter's goggles to his eyes. “Yes, yes I can see in those” Peter snapped grabbing them off him, Alex snorted.  
Peter glared at her “Its just when it..when we got those powers our senses got dialed to like an 11 so they make it easier to focus”, Alex nodded looking down at the ground fidgeting with her sleeve.  
Tony looked at both of them ,“You two are in dire need of an upgrade, 100 percent, Top to bottom. That’s why I’m here”. Peter and Alex looked at each other. “What’s your motives?” They looked back at Tony confused, “Come on I gotta know why you bother, What gets you two out of this dingy apartment building every morning to go do this?”, Tony looked at them expectantly.  
“Well..I dunno, I guess its cus we’ve just been ourselves for our whole lives and now we’ve had these powers for like 6 months, and when you don’t..when you don’t..” Peter sighed “When you don’t do anything, bad things happen and its your fault” Alex cut in. Tony nodded ,“So you want to look out for the little guy” .They both nodded.  
Tony stood up and turned to face both of them “You gotta passport?”. They both shook their heads, “You ever been to Germany?”, They shook their heads again. "Oh you’ll love it”. Peter looked up “I can’t go to Germany”. Tony turned to him “Why?”. “I..i got homework” Peter replied, Alex laughed with earned her yet another glare from Peter. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that” Tony straightened up. “I’m, I’m being serious I got school” Peter said looking up at him. “I’ll go” Alex spoke up, Peter looked at her, an incredulous look on his face, “What?”. “Peter, Tony freaking Stark is asking us to go to Germany with him and you're going to say no?, We’re top of our classes ,We can afford a week or so off school”. Tony pointed at Alex, “ I like her, lets go tell aunt hottie”. Peter shot a web at Tony’s hand on the door, “Don’t tell aunt may”, “Or Cass” Alex piped up. Tony sighed and looked between the two of them, “Alright spiderlings”. They looked up at him and nodded. “Can you-” Tony gestured to his hand. “oh right, sorry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter folks, im not sure when the next one will be out but hopefully ill have it out by the end of next week. When I was copying this from word in AO3 I almost deleted the whole thing, so disaster averted but still almost gave me self a heart attack.  
> For some reason it won't let me separate the paragraphs properly so I apologise for the big blocks of text you just read.
> 
> Hi its me from the future, look at me deciding to proof read my chapters :D


	3. -A FILM BY PETER PARKER-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update had a bit of a slip and took a bit to get inspired again.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone at like midnight and for some reason ao3 won’t let me use bold or italics so guess yis are gonna have to deal with a lot of spaces instead
> 
> I decided to write this chapter in the style of peters film at the start of homecoming because I needed some way of getting them to Germany😂 and it was lowkey fun writing in this style 
> 
> Anyways I hope yis enjoy and please leave kudos or a comment

-A FILM BY PETER PARKER-

“New York,Queens.Its a rough world but hey, it’s home” 

Camera shows view out of a moving cars window 

“Who are you talking to?”

Camera turns to a dark haired man driving said car

“No-one...just making a little video of the trip”

“You know you can’t show that to anyone right?”

“Yeh..I know”

“So why are you making it”

“Umm...cus it’s fun? Anyways why do they call ya happy?”

There’s silence as the driver rolls up the partition dividing the front and back of the car

“Rude, hey watcha doing?”

The camera pans to a young girl with headphones on sketching in a book.

“Designing you better web shooters since your big man hands keeps jamming the buttons”

A yelp of indignation is heard before the camera cuts to the driver dragging a bag out of the cars boot 

“Come on I’m not carrying your bags let’s go”

The camera shows the man pointing to small airplane. The camera turns to the young girl who has a rucksack slung over her shoulder and whose mouth is hanging open.

“Woww,can I go to the bathroom before we get on it?”

“There’s a bathroom on it let’s go”

“Woww no pilot that’s awesome”

The camera cuts to the driver sitting down across from the camera.

“That’s where you’re going to sit?”

“Mhm”

“This your first time of a private plane?”

“It’s our first time on any plane”

The camera then show the young girl gaping out the plane window out at the clouds

The camera cuts to various shots of the young girl, a young boy and the driver with a voice over.

“No-one has actually told us why, we’re in Berlin. Something about captain America going crazy?”

The camera cuts to a hotel room.

“Ok guys happys after showing me that my room was wayyy bigger than I thought it was, aparantly I have to put on this supperrr cool suit that Mr Stark made me.”

The camera cuts out


	4. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Alex join the fight at the airport

Peter and Alex where crouched on the airport hangers roof looking at the gathering below. "Do you think we'll get to meet Black Widow?", Peter turned to Alex, He was practically vibrating with suspense. 

"I mean, we'll probably see her", Alex replied ,The hood of her suit casting a dark shadow across her features.

They were both in brand new suits that Mr Stark had made for them. The designs were obviously heavily influenced by their last suits. Peters was quite a plain suit, it had a mask with two huge eyes that got bigger and small with his expressions, the suit was red with a blue design along the bottom of his arms and waist, there was a spider logo on his chest and the whole suit had a black spiderweb design on it. 

Alex's suit was similar except it's colour pallet was various shades of grey, The spider web design on her suit was a light blue colour. Her suit had a hood built into it that she currently had up without her mask.

"Underoos!", They heard a shout from below them, Peter shot out a web and lept off the roof ,while Alex pulled up her mask, turned invisible and followed him.

Peter webbed Captain America's shield off him, While Alex materialized before him, webbed his hands together, saluted and disappeared again to reappear next to Peter on a shipping container. They both high fived. "Nice job Kids" Tony called up to them.

"Thanks, well I could of stuck the landing a little better, Its just the new suit. Wait- It's nothing Mr Stark, It..its perfect, Thank you", Peter rambled as Alex groaned next to him.

"Yeh we don't really need to start a conversation", Tony replied

"Capt, Captain, Big fan, Spiderman", Peter greeted. Alex stomped on his toe and he promptly shut up.

Mr Stark was having some argument with Captain America, So Peter nudged Alex, "Look , there's Black Widow" He pointed not so subtly at Black Widow. "Yeh, I see her, Now shut up!", Alex turned her attention back to Mr Stark, not missing the smirk Black Widow sent their way.

Captain America raised his hands up suddenly, "Uhhhhhhh, Somethings happening", Alex elbowed Peter, just as an arrow came out of nowhere and shot the webbing holding the Capts hands together. 

Alex felt her Danger sense tingly, ((or as Peter liked to call it their "spidey sense" She adamantly refused to call it that)), Peter must of felt it to because just as she was turning to him he said "hey guys somethings.. EURGH!". Something or rather someone sprung up from Capts shield and kicked Peter head upwards, stealing the shield, Alex lept upwards just as the person sprung up.

Tony started relaying order to his team and they all started taking off, "hey Mr Stark, what should we do?", Peter spoke into the coms as he stood up.

"What we discussed, keep your distance and web them up", Tony replied as he flew off. 

"On it", They both spoke in their Coms as they swung toward one of the hangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that not much happened in this chapter, but it was more for you all to get an idea of what their suits look like. Peters is the same one he wore in civil war and Alex's is basically Gwen Stacey's but a different colour pallet I was debating her suit having like a kinda crop hoodie over it and that's where her hood comes from but I'm not sure, please give your opinions on her suit and how it should look.  
> If yis want to talk to me about this fic or just geek out feel free to check out my tumblr "shoesbeforesocks"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any comments about what yis think about my oc, I look forward to writing this fic and interacting with all of yis, toodles.


End file.
